1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application is related to methods for determining deformations on a tubular in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubulars are used in many stages of oil exploration and production, such as drilling operations, well completions and wireline logging operations. These tubulars often encounter a large amount of stress, due to compaction, fault movement or subsidence, for example, which can lead to tubular damage or even to well failure. Well failures significantly impact both revenue generation and operation costs for oil and gas production companies, often resulting in millions of dollars lost in repairing and replacing the wells. Therefore, it is desirable to monitor wells to provide accurate, detailed information of their experienced stresses in order to understand the mechanisms of tubular failures.
Determining the deformation of a tubular under different stress distributions can be very complicated. In many cases, due to the unknown internal and external forces involved, it is not realistic to use pre-developed geometric models to simulate a deformation. There is therefore a need to obtain geometrical information of tubular stress from in-situ measurements.